I don't wanna miss a thing
by BraixenBoy17
Summary: Dipper goes to visit Mabel and takes a trip down memory lane. Set before season 2 rated T for main theme


**I don't want to miss a thing **

"Hey sis" Dipper whispered, praying for the reply that he knew would never come, he knew he would never hear her voice again, he pulled out the roses he had from under his arm, he knelt down and laid the roses down against the white marble headstone, he stayed down on his knees as he read the words carved into the marble

**R.I.P**  
**Mabel Pines**  
**1999-2011**  
**A loving daughter, sister and Niece **  
**Always missed and never forgotten**  
**God has one of his angels back **

"I love you Mabel, and I miss you every single day" Dipper whispered quietly, letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks

"it's so hard without you, I hate not seeing you smile, I know your in a better place now and I know that your watching over me and I thank you so much for it and I love you so much" he cried, he cried and cried just thinking back at all of the times he and his sister shared in her short life, the first memory that surfaced was one he didn't know he still had, a memory of when they were both still toddlers, no older than four years old

**Dipper Pines was woken up by the sound of his sister crying, he peered over the edge of their shared bunkbed down at his twin sister "Mabel, you okay?" He asked, concerned **

**"Yeah, I just had a bad dream" she sniffed, Dipper crept out of bed and tiptoed down the bunk bed ladder he lay down next to his sister, climbing under the covers with her, he wrapped his arms around her and played with her hair**

**"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you now" He wispered to her before singing her a lullaby until she dropped back off to sleep, making sure she wouldn't wake up again he soon followed her into a blissful sleep. **

He let a small smile slide across his face as he reminisced about his now dearly treasured memories with his twin sister the next memory he thought about was a time when they was both nine years old and were both arguing about they should be dressed up as for Halloween.

**"Oh please Dipper?" Mabel pleaded **

**"NO!" Dipper snapped "For once I don't wanna do the whole cute twins costume thing for Halloween, that's for babies" **

**"B-but you've never m-minded b-before" **

**"Yeah well I've grown up" **

**"So what are you gonna go as?" Mabel sniffed**

**"That er... That doesn't matter" Dipper stammered "Look... We can still trick or treat together, I just don't wanna do the whole matching costumes thing" **

**"Fine, then I'm not gonna trick or treating at all" Mabel cried, letting her tears fall down her cheeks before running upstairs to her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her**

**Dipper stood there looking at the two Halloween costumes laid out in front of him, hating the fact he lied to his sister, he didn't have any costume ready because he wasn't going to go trick or treating this year. He and Mabel had always gone trick or treating and always in matching costumes, it was their thing but lately he'd just been feeling to old to go trick or treating, but he hated seeing his twin sister so upset. **

**Staring at the costumes laid out in front of him he knew he had two options... Swallow his pride and go trick or treating with his sister or don't and risk having her upset and mad at him for a long time.**

**"Mabel?" Dipper knocked on her bedroom door **

**"Go away Dipper" Mabel called out, Dipper took a deep breath opened and walked into Mabel's bedroom **

**"I would go away but then how would we be able to trick or treat together?" He asked, showing her that he was in his costume, offering hers out to her to take **

**"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She beamed happily, pulling him into a rib cracking hug **

Dipper smiled as he played the memory back in his mind, he closed his eyes and let himself take another walk down memory lane, to a time, a few years after the last memory, when he and Mabel were both sent to Gravity Falls for the first time.

**"IT'S GETTING CLOSER" Mabel yelled, looking behind them as a large monster was gaining on the golf cart Dipper was driving, Dipper glanced behind him long enough to lose control of the cart which was sent crashing right outside of the Mystery Shack**

**"It's the end of the line kids! Mabel marry us before we do something crazy" Jeff demanded **

**"There's gotta be a way out of this!" Dipper exclaimed **

**"I gotta do it" Mabel sighed **

**"What!? Mabel don't do this! Are you crazy"**

**"Trust me" **

**"What?" **

**"Dipper just this once. Trust me" Dipper glances over at the gnomes, then to Mabel and backs away**

**"Alright Jeff. I'll marry you" Mabel stated **

**"HOT DOG! Help me down there, Jason!" Jeff climbed down from the other gnomes and made his way over to Mabel who held out her hand waiting for Jeff to place a ring on her finger **

**"Bada-bing Bada-bam. Now let's get you back into the forrest, honey!" **

**"You may now kiss the bride" **

**"Well don't mind if I do" Jeff grinned as he leaned up to kiss Mabel, she leaned in to reciprocate the kiss but pulled away and pulled out a leaf blower "Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Woah, woah! Wh-what's goin' on" Jeff began before he was sucked into the leaf blower **

**"That's for lying to me! THAT'S for breaking my heart!" **

**"Ow! My face!" Jeff cried out slowly getting sucked in further **

**"And THIS is for messing with my brother!" Mabel aimed the leaf blower at the remaining gnomes "Wanna do the honours?" She asked her brother **

**"On three" Dipper smirked **

**"One, two, three!" they called out together, blasting Jeff towards the gnome monster, the collective group of gnomes seperated and went flying in all direction **

**"I'll get you back for this!" Jeff screamed out, flying off into the distance **

**"Hey Dipper? I... Um... I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me." **

**"Oh don't be like that. You saved our butts back there." **

**"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes"**

**"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one **_**will **_**be a vampire!"**

**"Oh you're just saying that!" **

**"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper asked **

**"Awkward sibling hug" Mabel agreed. **

Dipper let the memories flood over him while the rain continued to fall heavily down his body and all around the cemetery, Dipper closed his eyes and raised his head to the heavens as another memory surfaced to the top of his mind, it was the memory of one of their biggest triumphs in Gravity Falls.

**"Once I find the final journal I'll rule this town! With you as my queen!" Gideon laughed **

**"Dipper! Help me! HELP!" Mabel cried out, stuck in the grip out the gigantic Gideon robot **

**"Face it kid, you're nothing without that journal. How are you gonna fight me then? No muscles. No brains. What are you gonna do, huh? What are you gonna do!" Gideon taunted. Dejected, Dipper began to walk sadly off into the forrest, before suddenly turning back around to face the Gideon robot, a determind steel in his eyes he runs and jumps off the cliff breaking into the robot and tackling Gideon, punching Gideon in the face **

**"Let go of my sister" Dipper ordered **

**"Never! I finally won this time!" Gideon cackled, Dipper began to fight with Gideon with Gideon tackling Dipper and landing a punch of his own, Dipper gets free and blocks another punch from Gideon, keeping hold of his fist Dipper forces Gideon to punch himself in turn making the controlled robot punch itself, Dipper repeated the action with a little more force this time, making the head of the robot to spin 360 **

**"Careful in there!" Mabel called out, grabbing the thumb of the robot to stop herself from falling. **

**The robot begins to stumble before falling off of the bridge, launching Dipper and Mabel hurtling towards the ground**

**"DUDES! NOOOOOOO!" Soos cried out, watching the whole event unfold. The Gideon robot crashes and breaks apart in an explosion large enough for the entire town to see. The smoke cleared and Dipper and Mabel were hanging in mid air from Mabel's grappling hook**

**"GRAPPLING HOOK! Told you it would come in handy!" She grinned at her brother, both of them landing safely on the ground **

**"Mabel, that was amazing!" Dipper beamed **

**"Not as amazing as you defeating that robot!" Mabel blushed **

**"Hey! My journal" Dipper yelled out in surprise, picking journal number three out of the wreckage just as the police and the townspeople of Gravity Falls began to crowd into the area, all talking over each other **

**"Is this the thing that exploded?"**

**"What's going on?" **

**"What is that? It's over here!" Gideon crawls out from the giant robot, Derputy Durland runs over to Gideon immediately **

**"Gideon! oh, good heavens! What on earth happened here?" He asked concerned **

**"It was the Pines twins! They tried to attack me and blow up my statue with dynamites! Arrest 'em!" He lied **

**"What?" The twins replied**

**"Officers, he's lying!" Dipper added**

**"Sorry kids, but we trust Gideon. And nothing short of a miracle would ever change our-" Sherriff Blubs began, interrupted by a car screeching to a halt infront of them, Stan climed out of the car **

**"Wait! Wait! Stop everything! I've got somethin' to say!" He panted, trying to catch his breath **

**"Not this guy again" Blubs rolled his eyes **

**"Just wait! Look! You guys all think Gideon is so perfect and honest 'Oh! I could never tell a lie! I'm Gideon'" Stan mocked **

**"He's more honest than you!" Blubs shot back**

**"Yeah! And he's psychic too!" Derland chimed in **

**"How's this for psychic? Bam!" Stan kicked a panel from the Gideon robot "Take a good look!" standing aside to let the townspeople look inside to see a entire wall covered in T.V screens showing all of the people in Gravity Falls **

**"Wait a minute, is that ME?" Lazy Susan asked, bemused **

**"And me!" Toby added, before the entire crowd started to recongise themselves on the **

**"That's right, these pins are hidden cameras! And my hearing aid was picking up the feedback!" He breaks his pin to reveal a camera in the eye of it "Who's the fraud now?" He added, turning back towards Gideon, the people of Gravity Falls all throw away their pins and turn to face Gideon **

**"Gideon, we gave you our trust" Derland stated**

**"You LIED to us!" Manly Dan screamed **

**"Please, I... It's not what it looks like... What are you gonna do with me?" Gideon gulped**

**"Tyler?" **

**"Get 'im, get 'im" Tyler choked **

**"Lil' Gideon, you are under arrest for conspiracy, fraud, and breaking our hearts. Durland, the tiny handcuffs" Blubs recited as Durland placed the tiny handcuffs on Gideon, the deed to the Mystery Shack falling away from Gideon as he was arrested **

**"I believe this belongs to me." Stan smirked, picking up the deed. **

Moving on from the biggest victory of their young lives, Dipper began to think back to the worst week of their young lives.

**Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Candy and Grenda were helping Grunkle Stan run the Mystery Shack gift shop, when Mabel, who was very always so bubbly and chatty was unusually quiet and reserved, Dipper saw this and slowly walked over to where Mabel was absentmindedly staring down at the floor **

**"Mabes, what's the matter" Dipper asked, concerned, Mabel looked over at her brother and smiled weakly at him before collapsing in a heap on the hard surface of the gift shop floor **

**"OH SHIT, SOOS, WENDY, GRENDA, CANDY COME OVER HERE NOW"! Dipper called out frantically to his everybody who was working in the shop at the time as he rolled Mabel into the recovery position "GRUNKLE STAN COME OVER HERE QUICKLY" Dipper called out to his great uncle, Stanford Pines, Soos, Wendy, Candy and Grenda all rushed over to where Dipper was knelt down next to the unconscious Mabel, stroking her cheek gently "Dipper, what happened"? Stan asked, kneeling down to put his arm around his great nephew**

**"I don't know she just collapsed" Dipper choked**

**"Wendy, go and call an ambulance, Wendy, Candy, Grenda go and see if you can find anyone who can help us for now" Stan told them, he and Dipper watched them as they all ran off to do their jobs, Stan turned back round to Dipper "she'll be okay kid" he said, looking down at Mabel with concern in his eyes…**

**Dipper sat next to Mabel was now awake again but very tired after being taken for C.A.T scans and X-Rays all day, she turned to him, Dipper looked back at Mabel and for the first time that he can remember, she looked genuinely worried**

**"Dipper... I'm going to be okay right"? she whispered, Dipper cuddled her close to him, and kissed her on the forehead,"you going to be perfectly fine sis" he told her with as much conviction in his voice as he could manage, Mabel was about to reply when the head nurse popped her head through the door "I'm sorry Pines visiting time is now over" the nurse said"you can come back tomorrow but for now Ms. Pines needs her rest" the nurse added**

**"that's okay, goodnight Lady Mabelton" Dipper said, as he kissed her cheek goodbye, he looked back and saw that Mabel had settled down and was sleeping, her chest rising and falling gently as she breathed in and out**

**Dipper visited Mabel every single day, staying by her bedside constantly, and on the Thursday two weeks later Dipper and Mabel got the news they had been waiting for since the Monday she was rushed in, the doctor walked in with a blank expression on his face. **

**"Mr. Pines, Ms Pines…" Dipper and Mabel raised their heads to look into the eyes of Dr. Trego "I have the results of all of the tests you had taken on Monday and I am so sorry to tell you this but I am afraid that you have been diagnosed with a rare and aggressive form of Leukaemia" Mabel's mouth dropped and tears started falling freely down her cheeks, Dipper instantly wrapped his arms around her and rested her head on his shoulder "I am very sorry Ms Pines" the doctor finished as he left the room, giving Dipper and Mabel time to take in what they had just heard…**

Dipper got back to his feet and ran his hand through his hair and wiped away his tears only for fresh ones to form, his final trip down the long road of memory lane, led him back in time to a year a go today…

**Dipper stood outside Mabel's hospital room talking with her doctor**

**"how is she doing doctor"? Dipper asked**

**"I'm sorry Dipper, she only has hours left" the doctor said regretfully, Dipper looked into Mabel's room through the window watching her sleep, he let the tears form and fall down his face**

**"she's asleep, I should probably go and leave her in peace" Dipper whispered quietly, almost to himself**

**"Dipper don't be silly, she needs you right now, go in there and make her final hours worth it, you don't want her to die alone do you"? Dr. Trego asked rhetorically**

**"no, I don't, your right" Dipper sobbed quietly as he walked into Mabel's room, sat down next to her and stroked her hair gently to wake her up, her eyes flickered open**

**"hi Dippingsauce" she said weakly**

**"hi Mabes" he sobbed**

**"today's the day right"? she asked, even though she could feel the answer inside her "it's okay bro bro… you being here it's all I need, I'm not afraid now… I got you looking after me" she added, starting to cry**

**"I'm so scared Mabel" Dipper cried gently**

**"Dipper will you sing me to sleep like you used to do when I was little and scared and stay with me till it's over… I don't want to be alone"? she asked him, he just nodded and helped her up so she was leaning on his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist**

**"what would you say, before you fell to sleep ?**  
** I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**  
**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**  
**Far away and dreaming**  
**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**  
**I could stay lost in this moment forever**  
**Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**  
**I don't wanna close my eyes**  
**I don't wanna fall asleep**  
**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**  
**'Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I'd still miss you, babe**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**  
**Lying close to you**  
**Feeling your heart beating**  
**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**  
**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**  
**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together**  
**And I just wanna stay with you**  
**In this moment forever, forever and ever**  
**I don't wanna close my eyes**  
**I don't wanna fall asleep**  
**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**  
**'Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I'd still miss you, babe**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**  
**I don't wanna miss one smile**  
**I don't wanna miss one kiss**  
**Well, I just wanna be with you **  
**Right here with you, just like this**  
**I just wanna hold you close**  
**Feel your heart so close to mine**  
**And stay here in this moment**  
**For all the rest of time**  
**Don't wanna close my eyes**  
**Don't wanna fall asleep**  
**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**  
**'Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**'Cause I'd still miss you, babe**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**  
**I don't wanna close my eyes**  
**I don't wanna fall asleep**  
**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**  
**'Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I'd still miss you, babe**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**  
**Don't wanna close my eyes**  
**Don't wanna fall asleep, yeahI don't wanna miss a thing **  
**I love you Mabel " Dipper sung gently tears rolling down his cheeks, Mabel cocked her head up to the side to look into his watery brown eyes, smiling at him, she laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes**

Dipper bent down once more and kissed Mabel's gravestone

"I told you sis, we're the mystery twins till the end" he whispered, Dipper stood up and took one last look down at Mabel's grave, he looked up at the grey skies above him and whispered silently "I miss you" and he turned around and began to walk away when all of a sudden a ray of sunlight broke through the clouds and it lit up all around Dipper and he knew that Mabel had never really left him, she was always looking down over him and keeping him safe.


End file.
